


Safe Spaces

by StuckInAFantasy6



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Fluff, Hair Washing, Late Night Conversations, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckInAFantasy6/pseuds/StuckInAFantasy6
Summary: Macy shares her safe space with Harry.





	Safe Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something but I've been staring at it way for too long so, here you go! Enjoy!

Harry ran his hand down Macy’s back. His fingers stroked down from her shoulder blade over the soft trail of her skin to her waist. He gazed down at her – her eyes were closed, her long lashes seemed to rest on her high cheekbones and he couldn’t help but notice how the curve of her nose fit perfectly against his neck. He marvelled at how the weight of her warm, naked body on his made him feel safe. 

His time in Tartarus had left him plagued by nightmares – he had grown accustomed to waking up in a sweat, with a pounding between his temples, and gasping for oxygen like a starving man. His mind had been twisted and manipulated to exploit his fears and his lost memories. The sisters may have freed him, but the feeling of imprisonment hadn’t ended then – it was a long journey back to feeling normal, and it still weighed on his mind especially when his head hit his pillow and his world was still.  


But tonight, he wasn’t panicking about falling asleep. 

The feeling of her smooth, long legs sliding against his under the sheets and her soft moan of contentment, drew him out of his thoughts. 

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered into her hair.

“We can’t go back to being just friends now, can we?” she smiled into his skin. 

She brought her hand up to cup his jaw and ran her thumb over his light stubble. He was so beautiful like this, bare-chested with his hair all tousled and scruffy in a way that made Macy want to run her fingers through it. 

“Somehow I don’t think so,” he said, his voice delightfully rough.

“Come on,” she encouraged. 

They had been lounging in bed for the past hour or so, just soaking each other up.

Fingers ghosted along jawlines and hips and wandered to trace old scars. They swapped whispered stories. Harry told Macy about the scar on his shoulder from a dagger that had barely missed him during a ‘rough-and-tumble’ and Macy told Harry about the scar along her spine from where she had fallen off a swing as a child and grinned up at him as she reminded him she would have a lot more if it wasn’t for him.

She noticed him wince whenever she would run her hands over a scar that he couldn’t quite place in his memory. She caressed it lovingly but quickly turned her attentions to the next attraction on his skin to spare him.

He looked down at her with curious eyes now.

“I’m sorry?”

“It’s 1am, Harry, my sisters will be asleep by now,” she told him with a glint in her dark eyes. 

He was about to reply when the witch pressed her mouth to his neck, making a path down to his collarbone and sending a jolt of pleasure through him.

“Macy,” he groaned.

After a few moments that left him breathless, she pulled away and look up at him through her dark lashes.

Harry was still partially stunned by how good her kisses had felt, when she sat up abruptly. 

Had she been with anyone else she would have pulled the covers up to cover her chest, but she let the sheets pool around her waist under Harry’s gaze. He was still relaxed in her bed admiring her beauty. Her kiss-swollen lips begged for more than his eyes on them and the alluring curve of her breasts made him ache to reach out and touch her…

She smirked and poked his stomach playfully. 

“Let’s go,” she swung her legs over her side of the bed and tipped her head towards the door. 

“What?”

Her back was to him now, so he couldn’t tell what she was thinking but she had just been kissing his neck only a minute ago, so, what had he done-

“Harry, hey, I’m not kicking you out,” he realised she was looking over her shoulder at him now, “come _with_ me.”

“Where are we going?” he asked.

Macy stood up, abandoning the covers completely. His eyes were glued to her. She was glowing from the inside out. He thought maybe if he squinted hard enough he’d be able to see a heavenly light framing her body and unruly curls, even knowing about the darkness inside her.

She bent down and scooped up Harry’s rumpled, white shirt from where it had been tossed aside some hours prior. She slipped one arm into the shirt and then the other, tugging it over her shoulders and wrapping it around herself, she then slowly buttoned the middle of the shirt just enough to cover herself, though not very modestly. It smelled like him, delicious like pine and honey and she inhaled trying to breathe him in. 

Harry felt a pull in his lower stomach seeing Macy clad only in his shirt and nothing else. His mouth suddenly felt very dry. 

“I’ll show you,” she replied, “come on.”

He climbed out of bed. Since his shirt had been ‘stolen’, he settled for pulling on his trousers. Macy’s eyes wandered down his torso following the line of where, a few hours ago, she had trailed her mouth down from his neck, over his chest and his stomach-

“Ready when you are,” he interrupted her wandering mind. 

She smiled and reached for his hand. With her smaller hand in his, she squeezed to reassure him she was with him.

Macy lead Harry out of her room, and down the hallway. They moved slowly, with light footsteps, trying not to wake her sisters. If Mel or Maggie left their rooms to query the noise, neither one of them knew how they would explain why they were both wearing Harry’s clothes between them and tiptoeing across the landing. 

She guided him towards the bathroom and pulled him inside. She closed the door before he could question why they were there. Macy walked over to the bathtub and Harry’s shirt rose up over her hips as she bent over and turned both faucets to run a combination of hot and cold water into the porcelain tub. 

“Pass me that bubble bath, Har?” she turned to him.

Harry scanned the shelf and then selected a clear plastic bottle filled with teal blue liquid. The label read: ROSEMARY & EUCALYPTUS. He handed it to her, and she twisted the cap and poured some into the rising water.

“Er, Macy, what exactly are we doing?”

“Late night bubble baths are my safe space,” she shrugged.

“Should I-?” he inclined his head towards the door.

Macy giggled, and shook her head. 

“Harry, I brought you here for a reason. I, um, I thought maybe we could share?”

“Share?”

“Share a bath, if you want to, of course.”

“I would be honoured.”

“You, Harry Greenwood, are the biggest dork I know,” she grinned.

He chuckled. Macy leaned back against the tub, her bare thighs pressed against the cold ledge, and Harry strode over until he was stood between her legs. Their lips pressed against each other’s in a warm, loving kiss. His hands went to her hair and tugged gently, whilst hers wound around his neck, they held each other trying to get as close as possible. Macy let out a whine as Harry softly bit her lip. They continued to kiss deeply, finding themselves lost in the feeling of their love and the way their bodies fit together.

When they pulled away they looked into each other’s eyes, with stupid grins on their faces.

Macy turned and swept her hand through the bath water, disturbing the bubbles, to check the temperature. Just warm enough.

“It’s ready,” she said.

Macy’s hands went to the buttons of Harry’s shirt but his met hers and stilled her movements so he could pop the buttons one-by one, hers instead reached for the buttons on his trousers and worked at helping him out of them.

Once free of their clothes, they both turned to the full bath. The water was topped with frothy bubbles and the aroma that filled the bathroom was fresh and enticing. 

Harry climbed in first, gradually submerging himself in the warm water. He felt his muscles relax as the warmth sunk deep into his bones and soothed the aches of the day. Macy twisted her hair up into a messy bun, letting a few of her curls spring free. She glanced over at Harry laid back against the tub, the water making his skin glisten under the soft lights of the bathroom. 

“Damn, Harry,” she breathed.

He had an endearingly relaxed smile on his face at her words. 

She took a few steps towards the tub and slowly climbed into it, manoeuvring herself so was sat between Harry’s legs. She reclined so that her back was pressed against his chest. His skin was warm and wet on hers, and Macy adored the intimacy of just feeling him pressed up against her, both completely exposed to each other, strong but soft. He wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to commit the feeling of the smooth skin of her stomach to memory, and drew her closer. She let her head fall back against his shoulder and closed her eyes. 

Macy could feel the rise and fall of his chest, and her own breathing fell into sync with his. They laid there for several minutes in silence, letting the sound of their breathing and the buzz of the bubbles fill the air. Then Harry interrupted their personal white noise.

“I can see why you like this,” he murmured.

“Oh?” Macy prompted.

“It’s peaceful.”

“It’s a lot better with you.”

“Mm?”

“Most things are, Harry” she admitted.

Harry’s heart jumped. He hoped she knew what that meant to him. Being a whitelighter to the Charmed Ones, his whole purpose was to guide them and protect them, so they could fulfil their destiny. But being with Macy felt different. 

When he had first met her, though it wasn’t the most conventional of meetings, he had developed a little crush on her. He thought he would have had to be crazy not to, she was gorgeous and brilliant and inquisitive from the beginning and he loved watching her mind work. He tried to nip it in the bud back then, but it was hopeless.

"Is that so?" 

“Mm, if your fun, Shakespearean style Introduction-To-The-Apocalypse ‘monologue’ was anything to go by,” she teased.

“It may have been a little much, I have to admit,” he chuckled.

“Tying us to chairs?”

“I apologise, darling, but I stand by it.”

“Of course, you do,” she laughed.

He loved seeing her like this - relaxed and happy - but he was still cautious no matter how badly he wanted this. He had let himself get caught up in her and pushed his worries aside in favour of seizing the moment, but he knew they would eventually have to talk.

“Macy, this life…it’s dangerous. Demons, vengeful witches, apocalyptic prophecies and whatnot. We can never be too careful, and this thing between us, it’s not going to be easy and it won’t be safe. One, or both, of us could get injured, or worse, or people may object to us being together. I want this, I do, it’s just complicated.”

Macy knew he was right, but she couldn’t just let him talk himself out of this. She couldn’t make the world safer for them, but she could try to make him believe that perhaps they could navigate it together.  


“Harry, nothing in my life has ever been easy, and I have a sneaking suspicion that’s not about to change anytime soon. We’re not exactly normal people, and I think we just missed the last train back to that, but if I’m going to do this with anyone, I want it to be you.”

She reached a hand up behind her, cupped his jaw and turned her head to kiss his cheek.

“But for now, let’s just enjoy our bath, okay?” she said.

“Let’s just enjoy our bath,” he repeated. 

Macy scooted forward slightly towards the taps and grabbed a shampoo bottle, and then twisted around so she was knelt close in front of Harry in the water. She flicked the cap open and squirted some shampoo into her palm, and then rubbed her hands together. She started massaging his head, twisting his hair delicately and working her fingers against his scalp, and the wet strands turned soapy under her hands. She closed her eyes, leaned in for a gentle kiss and felt the bubbles from his hair press against her forehead. He smiled against her lips. 

“Turn around,” he whispered.

She raised her eyebrows.

“It’s your turn to be taken care of,” he answered her silent question.

She did as she was told with a smile. 

Harry took a bottle of lavender body wash and poured some into his hands, mimicking her actions with the shampoo. He took great care in evenly spreading the soap across her back and then softly kneaded her shoulders. Macy hummed happily at the sensation and arched her back, adoring the way his skilled fingers felt on her skin. That feeling alone was definitely worth fighting for. 

He dropped a kiss onto her shoulder and then slowly trailed more down her back.

“We’ll be okay,” he said.

The couple spent the rest of the night in their shared safe space, until the water turned cold.


End file.
